


C'airyth: The Beginning

by PassiveKou



Series: C'airyth's Adventure in the Far Future [1]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: 2b is a good sparring partner, 9s needs hugs, Action/Adventure, Adventure, F/M, Fluff, I love the sensitive member of the two, I say reader cause you can enjoy this as well, M/M, One Shot Collection, Robot/Human Relationships, and i aint gon'ta elaborate more, eve also needs a hug, i wanna slam adam's face all the way from City Ruins to Copied City, y'all know who it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassiveKou/pseuds/PassiveKou
Summary: There has been a Legend that is still known to this day by both Androids and those on the Earth's surface. A human who has long outlived the rest of its kind. YoRHa sees it as the last hope of Humanity, thus the Commander sends Reconnaissance groups down the surface periodically. None of those groups has yet to find her, except one, and he's grouped up with a unit 2 model B android.
Relationships: 2B & 9S (NieR: Automata), 2b & Reader, 9S (NieR: Automata)/Original Character(s), 9S (NieR: Automata)/Reader, Adam & Eve (NieR: Automata), Eve (NieR: Automata)/Original Character(s), Eve (NieR: Automata)/Reader
Series: C'airyth's Adventure in the Far Future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573990
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	1. the legend of they who outlived [A]ll

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but I plan on editing this chapter further, so bare with me if this is what you'll be seeing first. AO3 has this 1 month Saved Draft Period and I'd hate to see another effort of mine go to waste because of it.

_**There has been a Legend that is still known to this day by both androids and those on the Earth's surface. A human who has long outlived the rest of its kind. YoRHa sees it as the last hope of Humanity, thus the Commander sends Reconnaissance groups down the surface periodically.**  
_

_Where am I..?_

They faced forward, only to be met by the shine of the clear sky. They then looked around, blinking once before taking in the scenario in front of them. A wondering neutral machine approaches the blinking being, and upon further inspection decided to deduct it as an Android, it's eyes glimmered red, and it's arms begin to swing around as it walk towards them. Before it could hit them, they raised their hand and like a puppet, lifted the machine. The being sat up, blinking at the machine before bringing it towards her, and accessed it's data with a tap to its torso.

"Creation Date: XX XX 11945 A.D.", They mutter before pinching the data into storage, then throwing the machine into the side with a swing of a hand, breaking the machine upon impact. They sighed, and stood up, wiping dirt of their gray jogger, and removed their Black and Red Polka hair tie, releasing their long hair, as well as the stress of having it tied for so long.

"We really need to talk about your hibernation and how much it affects me, Phyl.", they mutters, approaching the pond, before pulling out a knife.

_"...lert... life... in.... area... ..tected.."_

_"... Humans... moon.. right...?"_

_".... might... check.. out.."_

They stop, sighing, spinning the knife in hand, blinking slowly as they await for an unexpected ambush. They soon saw two running blurs coming to their way, and hides the knife behind them. The two blurs came into a halt and the person saw who it was. They were odd, safe to say. Black blindfolds on their eyes and silver hair, they wore a black garment that made them look like they're from the military. Most odd is the floating assistants above them and the floating weapons on their back.

"A machine."

"Negative.", the white assistant said, "Analysis: Lifeform does not have does not have endo-skeleton. X-ray Confirms human has organs and a heart. Hypothesis: Human.", It added. The suggestion made the person tilt their head.

"Do you... understand us...?", the smaller boy says, a hand reaching out to the person.

"Tell me about this era.", they demanded.

"It's currently the 14th Machine War.", the female android said, "Humans have been driven off earth is currently taking refuge on the moon.", she adds. "I am a YoRHa Combat Unit 2 Model B, refer to me as 2B."

"I am a YoRHa Scanner Unit 9 Model S, just call me 9S.", he introduced, "What's your name, ma'am?"

Before the person can answer, a horde or machines appear, and the two immediate went to the person's way and pulled out their swords. The person sighs, and extends a hand their way, and the machines have been disabled temporarily. The two androids stare at the hand then went for it's owner. The person, they now confirmed as feminine, stared at 9S with her light pink eyes, then blinks before looking at 2B. "My name is C'airyth. I am currently 17,000 years old.", 2B and 9S's eyes widen.

_**I.. am The Legend Of They Who Outlived [A]ll** _


	2. spinning [B]lade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2B always got yo bacc. Always.

It's been a week when C'airyth's awakening and meeting the android partners 9S and 2B. She has from then assisted them with old world data not even the Scanner droid can get his hands on. 9S had insisted she call him Nines, in which she traded by giving her a nickname from her full name. 2B was the harder one to approach in the two. She was cold, calculated, and swift, and it's confirmed with her saying of "Emotions are prohibited.", making the scanner-droid sigh in defeat, and the girl chuckles a bit as she pat his back.

The signal has been quite dull since she released an EMP wave, and in turn has made them fail to reach the Bunker. The combat and data part of their pods (9S confirmed when she kept calling it as a "flying assistant") have been working well, but their communication with the bunker, or the other frequencies have been loopy.

"Must have been affected by the wave.", she muttered before she mutter an even quieter sorry, and 9S in return, reassured the girl.

At times, they would leave C'ai at the hands of the resistance, who was in awe of the existence of the Legend, however, when they return, the girl was always right after them, carrying amounts of meat and fish. Curious about the girl's whereabouts every time they left, the androids decided to follow her.

After leaving, the girl came out the moment after, armed with a gun, and a small knife tucked on her thigh. She looked around before she wired herself to nearest building and swings her way to the city. The two follow shortly, even shushing their pods when they added an input.

The girl finally lands at high building before, scoping in, and shooting down one of their boars. It's cry was loud enough to scare the surrounding animals, but there was no escape to the girl's bullets. A few minutes later, the girl slides the strap of the gun to her back before tightening the strap, before jumping down the building and pulling out the knife and began to pick out the parts that she can eat. All of her dead targets went through this process. 

A nearby neutral machine was walking around, deducing that this hunting woman was an android, it attacks her. Before the machine could hit her, a knife was lodged into its head before it exploded. The surrounding machines heard the commotion and the death of their kin before their eyes turn red and went for her. The girl who busied herself on removing the edible parts off the boars and moose that she've killed, didn't notice the incoming machines ready to avenge their fallen kin. She then heard a ring nearby before she noticed and the girl had not time to dodge. That same machine then froze, she looked behind her and saw 9S and 2B, clearing off the horde.

"C'ai!", 9S called, "Get out of there now!", he yelled and the girl nods, and walked back, before she lodged a bullet into the machine's head and began helping the fight, most specifically 2B, who is beginning to be overwhelmed by big and small machines alike.

A machine was about to attack 2B from behind when C'ai slid in and slashes the machine into two. She could hear the female droid pant, and she was heating up. "You okay, 2B?", the droid in question nods before killing off another machine.

"There's too many of them.", 2B stated, "How on Earth did you manage to piss off an amount of Machines from killing just one?"

"An emotion in their programming?"

"Negative.", 2B said firmly, and the girl sighs, "Machines are incapable to have emotions, they are merely mimicking human speech.", she adds.

"Hoo boi...", she muttered before the two fought the machines, protecting each others back, at some point, the android and the girl switched blades amidst the fight.

The crowd and swarm of android finally ended and the last android, only having a sliver of it's life left, became neutral.

"Why do you fight?", she asked the machine, letting go of the blade she noticed was not her own and it returned on floating behind 2B's back, and the sword on 2B's hand dusts. "Do you have the capacity to mimic what this planet has lost? Is it from pure loss of your fellow machines? Or simply you deviating from your programming?"

"C'iaryth.", 2B called out. The girl merely ignored the Battle Unit and kneels down to the machine, staring at it's blinking yellow eyes. The machine said none, unable to form speech unlike some of it's kin, and on it's last leg, the machine's eyes died and the body merely stood there.

"Analysis: The machine will self destruct.", Pod 042 said and the girl created a force field around the still, dead machine, waiting for it to self destruct.

_**But nothing happened...** _

"Huh, that's weird.", Nines nervously laughed, before holding his hand out to the machine, "Lemme hack it and see what made it still.", He then went silent, muttering but not loud enough for her to hear. The male android then flinched back and fell to one knee.

"What happened?"

"It- heh -won't let me in..", he scratches the back of his head apologetically.

"Let me see if I can.", C'ai said before, tapping the air, and a blur of holograms appear. The girl kept tampering with the machine's data, sometimes, holographic buttons would appear to assist the girl, but she was far from done. Then, she encountered a folder, "Oh..", the girl tapped it, but something in it kept her out.

"Want me to hack it?", Nines suggested before the girl shook her head, pinched the folder and began floating in between her thumb and middle finger, before pinching it together and the data along the holographic displays disappeared. She looked at the still machine.

"In due time, I will. For now, let's leave it.", she then looked at him, "The machine is in sleep mode. His battery is rising at an extremely slow rate.". she then stood up and walked a bit ahead of them, then stopped, and raised her arm a bit, looking back at Nines who was still looking at him. "What?", she blinked, looking at the direction to the Resistance Camp with just her eyes before it looked back the slightly taller android, "Are we heading back to camp or not?", she asks again before noticing a fleeting black in the corner of her vision, waiting for the two to follow her.

Nines' eyes widen beneath his black visor, staring up at the raven haired girl, before nodding, and interlocking his arm with hers. "Y'know...", he muttered, loud enough for only her to hear.

**_You almost looked like some spinning [b]lade back there._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2B is cheating on height cause she got dem heels and 9S is not below average male height, but I checked the wiki, oh well. At least C'ai's on 158cm.
> 
> Also, I like nines, have I shared that already?


	3. fas[C]ination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While looking around for old decors, C'ai encounters someone fascinating. The feeling's mutual.
> 
> alt title: [C]hristmas and Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters seem to get longer as I progress with this.  
> A lil ooc sure, but let the guy be selfish about something.
> 
> Also shout out to Filipinos who keeps seeing Parols everywhere despite it being September!

"There are only 2 days left before Christmas Eve!", C'ai sung as she and the androids walked around the city ruins, looking around and scavenging for old world materials.

"Christmas?", 2B tilts her head. The girl stopped her singing and looked back to the female droid.

"Oh, I forgot.", she laughed a bit, "Christmas is a holiday on December 25th celebrating the birth of a Biblical figure known as Jesus Christ.", she explains, while holograms appear to further give meaning. "There are some that don't celebrate it, may it be that they simply don't or it is against the religion they are in."

"Religion?", Nines perked up, "Like a cult?"

"I never really dabbed into religion but it's hard to compare what really separates the two.", she scratches her head.

"Then, what makes this Holiday a jolly one?", 2B asks.

"Its a day where you give presents to your dear one, may it be friends, relatives far and near, or your family. Maybe even give one for yourself. It's the thought and the expression that comes after exchange that counts.", the girl shrug. She then heard the familiar two beat beeps of the Pod signaling an incoming transmission from either their Operator or Commander, that the girl jumps and runs to a nearby place to hide on.

"Operator 61O to 9S. Do you copy?", She heard the familiar stern tone of 9S's operator, 61O call from the Bunker.

"I'm here Operator. Need something?"

"I need you to return to the alien sighting, we have received that there have been machine activity in that location lately. I need you to handle the situation.", C'ai then hears Nines groan as his operator cuts the transmission without 9S able to say anything to the Operator in return.

"Looks like, you guys are needed.", C'ai said, her hands in her jacket pockets, leaning on the wall she previously hid behind.

"Yeah...", Nines scratched his head, apologetically looking down. "Sorry, looks like we won't be able to help you find decorations.", he shyly looks up. She watch the girl shrug, a forgiving smile on her face.

"That's fine. I can't interfere with your work, your commander demands you do something, you better do it. Besides...", the strap appeared again, and the sniper behind her slowly formed from specs of light, "I can defend myself in a few hours. You both also have my frequency, so feel free to check up on me.", she adds.

"Very well. Stay sharp out there.", 2B advises, and the girl walks towards the female-droid, before placing a hand on her shoulder, as well as Nines'.

"You too, you guys. I'll miss you guys badly if you don't.", she jokes.

Nines was wide mouthed with her joke before grasping the raven haired extended arm, "Don't joke like that, C'ai!", he pouts and the girl laughs, her hand moving from his shoulder to cheek, pinching the pale skin lightly.

"Let's go, 9S.", 2B said as the girl finally released his cheek, where in turn, Nines rubbed it.

"Stay safe, you two!!", she yelled at them before she walked the other way, continuing her quest for Christmas decorations.

Somewhere in the city, C'ai was able to find some rooms that were open and was able to search for decorations, but she planned on filling the resistance camp with lights of blue red, yellow, and green, and what she had on hand was not enough. Looking at her floating basket of decorations, she sighed. She needed more, thus she kept walking around. Her search eventually led her to the flooded city, she saw that there were some open apartments, although slightly wet, and hooked into them, one by one. Sadly, there are no decorations in sight.

Sighing at her failed progress, she sat down on a sunken building, before removing her shoes and sunk her feet into the water. She breathed out, looking at the un-moving sun. The planet, when the world no longer had a cause for it, stopped spinning, and in turn has made the planet stuck at a time of around 4:00pm, she was surprised to walk so far and the adrenaline gathered in the process beginning to die down, bringing her energy with it. She slowly let her back fall into the cement floor, covering her eyes with her arm.

She didn't know how long she's been there, but she perked up when she heard footsteps coming in close, until it stopped. She sensed it to just a meter or less away from her. She was about to acknowledge him, until she felt him poke her stomach.

C'ai immediately, sat up, ready to bite him when she went face to face with a man with pale skin and red eyes, and a silver hair to match. Her anger immediately turned to fascination, her golden eyes examined his red ones, staring in silence.

Eve wasn't sure on what to do with this being, or a girl, according to Adam. She has sharp golden eyes, black hair, and a darker shade of pale skin. He watched as she removed a glove and hesitantly placed it on his cheek. His previous focus now went to her soft and warm palm. He noticed her other hand, now glove-less, moved to his silver locks, brushing her hands through the strands. No words were still spoken between the two.

Eve wanted to return the fascination the girl had on him, and he hovered a hand to her face. Waiting for an approval he muttered, "May I?", gently, and the girl's soft golden eyes moved, from his locks back to his eyes, and nods silently.

He went to work, his tattooed arm moved to touching her cheek, her lips, her eyelids (in which she had to close her eyes for), then her hair, which was tied back, making him groan. The girl removed her hand from his cheek and removed the hair tie, releasing her black locks. She leaned closer, and guided his hand to her hair, only muttering "Don't pull.", as a warning, and Eve nods, letting his hand wander along the girl's long hair in silence.

Their fascination led to the two being intimately close, C'ai was sitting in between Eve's legs, and the man could care less. Eve looked at the girl's soft features, before staring at her lips. He never knew what she sounds on a normal volume.

"Why are you here?", he asks, having to lick his dry lips after speaking. He watched as her lips moved as she perked up on the question.

"I wanted to rest for a while,", she answered, her hand finally laying on her side, the other atop her hip. "I was looking for decorations but I'm kinda empty handed.", she mentions the basket half filled with fragile balls, and lights.

"What are those?", he ask, tilting his head,

"These", she brought the basket in between them, "are decorations for certain events.", she pulls out a ball and handed it to him. Eve took it gently and examined it, before looking at her, a brow raised.

"Then, why are you here? There is nothing here that is like this.", he then resumed to examining the ball, "It looks colorful. What's it for?"

"In the old world, people celebrate a day called Christmas, where people eat delicious food, share gifts, bonding with family, or friends.", she answers.

"What were you looking for? I might be able to help?"

The girl perks up again. "I'm looking for a hanging Christmas display called a "Parol".", she said happily, and a hologram shows an old world colored image of an example figure. "Most of it's makers design it as a ten sided triangle known as a star, and some make it after the northern star constellation."

"How are you able to make those appear...?"

"Oh, I managed to pick up some old world technology that allowed me to make these appear.", she scratches her chin, before she looked at the time and quickly worn her shoes.

"Wait, where are you going?", he ask, taking her small wrist to his hand before standing up.

"I have to go, 2B and Nines are-"

"Why come back to them?", he ask, his face coming closer to her, as he hunched down to get to her height. "Come with me instead. We can play together, I can introduce you to my big brother!", he smiled. He watched as she gave a small smile in return, her still exposed hand held his cheek one more time.

"I'll be around, we can see each other again.", she then playfully raised a brow and a corner of her lip raises to smile. "I mean, you're offering to help me with the decoration I'm looking for, right?"

"But how will I know how or where to-", he was stopped when he felt her lips on his forehead, and data was transferred to him, images of a 3D decor that was a ten sided triangle, as well as a frequency, in which he tried to dial, and her a nail on her finger that was on his cheek flickered in sync with the rings. She left the dial to keep ringing until he eventually dropped it.

"How did-"

"I met a machine earlier, mistook me for an android, and they sent a folder to me before they went on silent mode.", she said, "You felt awfully cold when I touched you.", she add, before taking the basket, and began to jump from one sinking building to another.

"Wait!", he called out, "What's your name? My name's Eve!"

"C'airyth!", she yelled back. "Nice to meet you, Eve!", she waved goodbye before walking back to the tunnel.

Eve sighed, staring at the direction the human disappeared to, before he ordered some Machines to make a "parol" through the network.

_**He would do everything to meet this fas[C]inating human again.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *accidentally types "bitch" instead of "birth"* Oh wait, shit that ain't right.


	4. worl[D] shatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angel she thought she'll never meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters focused on C'ai cause I need some lore to hide behind this bitch

After the 6-12 incident, people in Shinjuku slowly contracted a disease they soon called White Chlorination Syndrome, where in someone contracted a particle that came from another world, called Maso, in which, in the process, they face Gods and have to choose whether they accept being god's puppet that will support the legion as mindless drones, or die and turn into salt.

When the wall of Jericho broke from the inside and the disease had begun to appear in different countries. Governments, desperate to save their people, announced to send an atomic bomb down it's source. Many people dejected the idea, protests ensued until a dejected idea of a project came back up as a haste for back-up; The Gestalt Project. Many people agreed, but C'ai never got to. 

C'ai thought she'd be immune to this contraction, due to her extended existence, but it seems she forgotten how human she is, despite her special case.

Unlike 99% of the population however, she had no choice, but to allow her vessel to decay to salt as her soul was taken to the heavens, to watch the world, alongside the angel who chose her; Raphael.

"Out of seven billion people, you choose me to hold the your Relic, why?", C'ai ask, her hands on her pockets. Seems even on heaven, she got to keep her clothes.

"Have you hear of a story where our creator, the story behind why worlds are split and away from each other?", he asked her, a gentle curious look on his face.

"A theory that can never be proved, the multiverse theory?", she gave a hard look in return.

"I suppose that is how humans view this story as.", he sighed. "Long ago, before the creation of the world has been finalized, he created several more, and he linked them through a gate of sorts.

He thought that his creations would act peacefully to each other, that backfired when he saw the chaos engulfing the land. So, he destroyed all the gates that linked each worlds together. Assuring that their own chaos would stay within their worlds. 

However, our creator still feared his creations would try to link the world again and the damage would be worse the initial chaos from long ago, so he had asked his archangels to leave a relic of themselves and send it to the world. No one wanted to, knowing who might grasp it may be the wrong hands."

"What made you different?"

He simply smiled, and grasps both her hands in his, "I had faith in humanity, and to the person who will yield my relic. I am glad that it was you the relic chose, and you them."

"How.. did they managed to link their world with mine?", her browns crinkled in anger

"In the other worlds, he created seals that wouldn't be found simply, some in forms of stones, books, or even humans and gods. The world that has been linked with yours managed to destroy all the seals, and it has unleashed an unfamiliar element to the world that it's corroding it's people.", he watched as the girl's eyes wide in realization.

"They called it... Maso..."

"Yes.. **Maso** is the name given to an extradimensional chemical element brought into your world, along with the Giant and Dragon. Their dissolution not bringing misfortune to your world. Now that people have identified it they managed to make a haste solution, but I believe not even that can save this world.", Raphael sighed, his head low. "We always had faith in the kindness of our creator.. he knew what is to happen, written in our book of the Beginning and the End...", he then looked at her, stared straight to her golden eyes, "If all means to no end... you, C'airyth, will be the world's last hope to bring back all hope, at the price of one last lifetime.", he clasped her hands tighter. "I wish to not burden you with such information... but the world... is losing hope. Soon, all of humanity will persist, and it will never be the same again..."

The girl shook her head, "I've been kept in this planet long enough... One more lifetime wouldn't hurt. Every new one is an adventure, something you'll never get bored of.", she smiled. " I knew long before I got the relic that I was made for something. The Deja Vu I get from relieving past lifetimes, the memories my previous vessel hold that I have access to. It... is nice.. But no life is too short for one person, as long as you know you had fulfilled the joy in your soul.", she then gave a determined look. "I know my time has to be up at some point. I'm ready for that."

"I believe I have kept you here for too long. It is time I send you back.", Raphael's hands that gently held hers was gone. One hand led her back somewhere and the other... well it was still there but... it was tense. He's afraid.

"Raphael.. Are you.."

"I am, young one. For you and your world. I have given you this heavy burden... I-I made you see the chaos and atrocities no normal human can manage in a lifetime. Yet you, I am astonished you held strong."

C'ai sighs and her free hand held the hand holding hers. "I suppose because I know that the person who choose me... will give me strength to go through it all...", She turns to face him and gives a sad smile. "I wish I could stay longer, Raphael."

"You'll come back, I have a place for you by the time that day comes.", he finally nudges her to a room, where there was a white bed, as if no one laid on it yet. 

C'ai looked at the angel nudging her to the bed several times before she can lay on it. She stared at the sheets draping her then at the angel, before turning her body to the side as the angel sat on the floor, a hand holding hers and the other, caressing her hair to sleep.

The angel had nothing but a gentle smile as he watched the girl get drowsier and drowsier by the second. 

"Ke...ep...y....our pro...mise… Ral...phie…", he heard the girl mutter to her sleep. 

"I will, young one... until then... **_I will await your return._** ", he whispers as he stands and slowly left the room.

"Dad!", Nier heard Yonah call from deeper inside the forest, "Hurry! I found someone!!"

Alerted, the father quickly approached her. She was kneeling on something... or someone.

It was a girl, covered in vines and dirt, her black hair messy, uncut, and way too long. Her clothing reminded him of 2000's, jackets, pants and shoes. She's asleep, leaning on a bark. How long has she been here? She couldn't have survived the syndrome now did she?

"Do you think she's alive?", she asks, worry in her looks. 

"Let's bring her back.", he calmed her daughter and torn off the vines.

Free from what held her to the bark, she began to fall forward, that is until Yonah held her shoulders as her father adjusted the girl's position, and carried her bridal style. and the girl's head had no choice but to slump on the man's neck. She was breathing lightly, Nier deducted as her breath tickled his neck. _How long have you been asleep, child?_

Finally in their home, he sets her on Yonah's bed. 

It took the girl a week before she can wake up. As she opened her eyes, she was blinded by a bright light, before two shadows loomed below it and covered her sight. The girl winced as she attempt to open her eyes for the first time in a long time. Several blinks later, she got used to the light and looked at the two shadows. It was an older man with silver hair and light blue eyes

"Thank goodness.", the child said, her , "We thought you were dead!"

The girl looked at Yonah in disbelief. "I... Where am I..?", Her eyes then snaps wide and she faces the older man who was silent. "What year is it?!"

"It's the year 3361.", He gruffly replied. C'ai's eyes grown wider. Her golden eyes darkening with dread, she covers her mouth and she holds her knees to her chest. The man watched and caressed the girl's back, like a father to his daughter. Yonah held the girl's knee in reassurance. They knew their efforts are in vain.

**_Because they saw the worl[D] shatter before them_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's somewhat energetic cause in her long ass life, all she remember she did was sleep, sleep, and sleep.
> 
> also C'ai looks like a teen fresh from 17, so she gets called child... a lot.
> 
> Also I'm sorry if this was like too late of an update, exams happened then life.. then a new game update.. then new patch updates from Jeff Kaplan, also I have no knowledge about drakengard, or Gestalt, just got what I learned from ValkyrieAurora's video about the whole ass timeline from Drakengard to Nier Gestalt to 11,000 A.D.

**Author's Note:**

> might make a reader version for this but I'll leave the tag so fanfic readers can find more content in the tag


End file.
